At the Party
by ijilb
Summary: Set during the party seen in the trailers…but with a different spin. "His hot breath whispered across her neck, hands brushing softly down her waist..."


_"His hot breath whispered across her neck, hands brushed softly down her waist to her hips..."_

**At the Party**

One-shot, Blair/Chuck, Post-"Never Been Marcused", Alternate Universe.

Set during the party seen in the trailers…but with a different spin. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

His hot breath whispered across her neck, hands brushing softly down her waist to her hips. She felt him press closer to her, his front to her back. Her neck arched back, making contact with his shoulder as he pressed his lips coolly on the exposed skin of her neck. Her hands moved to cover his as he wrapped them around to her front, drawing her even closer.

"Not…here…" she managed to stammer. He froze, then slowly backed away from her. As she felt the warmth of his body detach from hers, she turned around to meet his gaze. "I'll meet you upstairs."

With that, his lips curled into a mischievous smirk, his hands slid into his pockets, backed slowly away, and sauntered towards the stairs. Blair smoothed her dress and looked around, but of course no one was in sight. She walked back into the great room where her guests, completely oblivious of her re-entrance and—to her—conspicuously racing pulse.

"B—where were you? Marcus is looking for you," Serena called to her, making her way through the crowd toward her friend.

_Marcus._ She'd almost forgotten about him.

"I was just in the bathroom," she said, immediately turning away, sure Serena would see how flustered and out of breath she was. "I'll go look for him."

She was already halfway out of the room when Serena called after her to look in the terrace. She felt a knot in her stomach. Marcus is such a wonderful guy, and Chuck is such a louse. So why can't she get him out of her head? She's already making her way up the stairs, unable to stop herself.

He's standing by the door when she enters her bedroom. "I was afraid you wouldn't show," he whispers in her ear as his arms pull her straight to him. Before she can respond, his lips are on hers and he is shutting—and locking—the door. Her arms encircle his neck for balance as he walks her backwards towards the bed. "You…look…amazing tonight," he breathes between kisses. He probes his tongue into her mouth and drops his hands to her butt, pressing her softly against his erection.

She tries to hold back but groans into his mouth. She feels him smile in the darkness.

"Fuck you Chuck Bass."

He pushes her onto the bed, one hand behind her to break her fall. "Gladly," he says, right hand smoothing her cheek. His lips are on hers again with renewed fervor, and she's kissing him back, hands running through his hair—surprisingly soft. His hands were everywhere, at her cheeks, her neck, running themselves up and down her sides, to her hips, down to the level of her thighs, and down to the hem of her dress, pulling it up as his hands work their way up. She complies fully with him, back arching, hips rising, knees bending to allow him more access.

He runs his hands slowly up her inner thighs and its all she can do to keep from calling out. She presses her hips into the bed as his hands creep up higher and higher. It feels even better than last time and he can hear her self let out a squeak of pleasure.

He chuckles, a deep throaty laugh, pressing a thumb against her wet panties. Her hips buckle and she shoots up, arms ripping his sports coat down and off his body. Her hands are unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants when they hear a sharp rap on the door.

"Blair? Blair? Are you in there?" Marcus's voice freezes them both. Chuck is the first to react, he puts in hand over Blair's mouth and his other first finger over his mouth. "Blair?" Marcus calls again.

Silence.

Then the door knob rattles. "Blair? I know you're in there."

Blair pulls Chuck's hand off of her mouth and hisses "hide" at him. As they both get up, she shoves him towards the closet, quickly opening the door, pushing him toward the back and shuts the door.

"Blair!" The rattling is growing more insistent. Blair, heads toward the door, breathing deep before opening it.

"Oh, hi Marcus," she smiles cheerfully.

"What were you doing in there?" Marcus questions looking around the room behind Blair, "What are you doing in here without any lights on?"

"Oh…I was just taking a nap. I had a headache so I just came up here to lay down for a bit. But, I'm all better now, lets go back down to the party." She hooks her arm into Marcus's and steers him swiftly away from her room, shutting her door as they depart.


End file.
